


The other gay kiss

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crushes, Love Confessions, M/M, Missing Scene, Panties, Pee Balloons, Rocket Launchers, Shipping, Voyeurism, stay the fuck out of Keith's love life, what really happened in Keith's ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 18:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Shiro wasn't the only one to get a hot man at the end.





	The other gay kiss

"Hey, Keith?"

"Yeah?" Keith looked up from digging random pairs of panties out of his laundry basket, one of the drawbacks to living with three hot alien chicks. James blushed, tried to look manly, and took Keith's panty-filled hands, causing Keith to drop the panties.

"Listen, I...I've always liked you, even back when I treated you like crap. I just didn't know how to handle it, you were always pushing me away, you were surly, but you were hot and I wanted to bang you," James said. "Will you go out with me?" Keith froze, not sure what to do until he got a text from Shiro, who was apparently psychic now, saying YOU GET THAT ASS, KEITH!

"Y'know, you are hot. And you've made an effort not to be a giant douche lately, and I liked seeing what a dork you secretly are. That's hot," he said. "I'd love to date you!"

"Awesome!"

They kissed, with lots of tongue, unaware that they had an audience until Keith's Angels started squealing, Shiro and Curtis fist-pumped and yelled YEEEEEEEAH, Pidge and Lance and Hunk cheered, and the other Garrison folks did too. That was nothing, but then a bunch of morons came in.

"Oh my God! Keith, how can you make out with your childhood abuser?! He mocked your weakness and your orphanhood! He drove you to horrific violence and shattered your fragile little heart!" they screamed. Keith broke apart from the liplock and grabbed his flamethrower, a rocket launcher, and some pee balloons

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE, I'M TRYING TO SCORE!" he yelled, and a big explosion of flame and pee went flying through the air. Gross. Then he and James fucked with their clothes on in front of everyone.


End file.
